Wartorn Chronicles book 1  Allies
by zefiewings
Summary: Aurora King is not one to cower from the wars in her world; she revels in them. For four years the battles are taken from her by an Ally, a friend. When she's asked to go deal with a war in the west she can't refuse. M:violence, language, mild sex scenes.
1. Preface

**Authors Notes: **This will be the only authors note in the book, but this is an important point before going into the series. This may be one of the most unusual stories you read, not do to creativity (I would like to think its creative but certainly not _most_ creative) but rather in how it is written. You probably won't even notice when reading, but I feel it must be said. This story essentially has 3 ½ authors, not counting the authors of Fallout. Let me explain.

The story I am writing is the novel form of a roleplay I am in, as a wedding gift to my DM who is also my fiancé. For those who don't know, roleplay is basically interactive story telling where the DM (dungeon master) or GM (game master) tells the story and the players tell how their one character interacts with it. You are playing the role of your character while the DM plays the world and other people. Generally this is done in groups, but this roleplay is only the DM and myself. So the events are written by my DM (who starts out relying on the Fallout story and gets more brave with originality as time goes on; its his first time DMing) while the main character's interactions are written by me. While partially, that's the ½. As Aurora fleshed out, she really began to write herself to the point where I hated what she was doing at times.

The last author, and probably strangest to most viewers, is my dice. In roleplay you use dice to simulate random chance, but this helps write the story. Things can change if I win a battle I wasn't meant to or lose where I was expected to succeed, and other numerous examples. As I said, you probably won't even notice, it may even be more exciting because anything can happen!

Where this affects you; I don't want you not to comment if you don't like a certain event. By all means, say so. But as this is a gift to my DM, I want to keep his story in it and will not be changing any of it. I might change how something is written if it does not flow well but not the event itself. Sorry. Feel free to comment anyway and enjoy the story, the first in a series!

The War-torn Chronicles

Book 1 - Allies

War. War never changes.

In all of his days, man has found war at his every turn. He fights for food and land, freedom and justice, strength and, sometimes, the simple joy of killing. In all these things, he fights for himself or for those around him, and in all he must kill or be killed.

War can scale from the mass of humanity, all fighting against one another, to two men in the streets of nowhere. At times man fights alone, but often Allies are forged to assist in the fray. Friends, family, lovers, these Allies can be man's greatest asset in war. But this is man and man will always find war where he doesn't want it. Sometimes the hardest battles are fought, not against an enemy, but against those we love. Neither side wants to do damage, nor are they willing to receive it. In the end, despite best efforts, someone is going to lose. Even among Allies it is kill or be killed. Now he must prepare to fight.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Four years is a long time to sleep. Even the laziest ass in the world would agree to that. If I were calm and mellow, unmotivated to explore the world and experience it's adventures, it would unbearable to sleep this long. I'm going insane. More than that, I am sure I am never waking up. Even if I were giving the chance, which I'm sure I won't be, how would I do it?

This was the price I had to pay. I knew it was a lot. Very expensive, the cost of the sanity of loved ones. I had no idea that it would be this bad, that there would be interest too. Ah, hell.

Four years is a hell of a long time to sleep. How in the world do I wake up?


	3. Chapter 1: Awake

Chapter 1: Awake

I'm awake. I know I am awake because I can see the backs of my eyelids and I can hear Miles breathing beside me. On top of that, moments ago I was somewhere else, fighting against an army's worth of enemies who were swarming in on me, and it was baking hot for some reason. So a great dream all in all. Besides I wasn't alone. He was there.

Miles moves beside me, and I feel guilty for loving my dreams so much. And frustrated. How the hell am I supposed to control my dreams?

It occurs to me that I shouldn't be awake. Good dreams, Miles asleep, and it sounds like Serenity is too. So why...?

I feel someone else in the room. I bolt up, my hand reaching for my sword even though I know that it is in a locker downstairs, in a brave attempt at "out of sight, out of mind". My eyes sweep the room; looking for both the intruder and something to use to smash through his skull. On the second sweep I notice the figure in the doorway. Practically invisible, and so quiet I can't hear him breathe. I know who it is.

"Ah, shit Jones. Learn to knock."

"Aurora," Jones acknowledges me with a breath and I strain to hear him. He turns and moves silently down the hall, so I get up and follow. Quietly though, not silently. I wonder if I could have gotten as quiet as Jones with practice.

Better distract myself from that train of thought.

But Jones starts talking again before I think of something to say.

"It only took you two minutes and thirteen seconds to feel me and wake up. I noticed the change in your breathing. Thirty-four seconds to understand what woke you and look for me. You even still reached for your sword. Good. For your instincts to stay sharp after four years..."

"I should wake Miles up," I interrupt, "It's been a while, he'll want to see you." I don't want to think about those four years. Seems Jones has other plans though.

"No. This is not a social call."

Oh, it's not is it. Kind of unfair seeing as you were the one that convinced me to stay in the first place. You know that I have to say no, that I really want to say yes.

I hope the internal dialogue might help me sound a little less bitter when I answer out loud.

"A job huh? I guess it's too bad that I am retired now. New line of work. So unless you brought me a junky gun to fix up, you are shit out of luck my friend."

Jones sits down in the kitchen area. I go to the fridge and pull out a beer. I know that it's too early, but too damn bad. I need something else to focus on, other than the adrenaline pounding through me, the excitement. I know better than to offer one to him so I just grab the one and pop the cap. I take a good long swig. I sigh, then turn and sit across from Jones.

He gives me a minute, then continues, even quieter than before.

"This doesn't come from me. "They" asked for you specifically. I'm just a messenger."

Wow. "They". The guardians. Underground protectors of America who fight for peace, but above all, balance. Each area has a district guardian, a person of exceptional ability who gives things a push in whatever direction needed. Jones is guardian of the Capital Wasteland.

Sometimes the guardian will contact a person, give them an idea or hint of where to go. When he does though, he comes like a mysterious stranger offering advice, then leaves never to be seen or heard from again.

Jones did that to me once. But because of the major shit I found myself in, he came back again, then again, and again. When it was all said and done we were, well are, friends. It was slow, and I still don't know much about him, but it comes with being friends with someone like Jones.

I know shit all else about the guardians, but I guess that it's supposed to be some sort of honour to be called on by them.

Though, actually, something doesn't sit quite right.

"I thought they hated me? Because you helped me too much and I learned the secret?"

"Some do. This is a situation that most agree would require your particular... skill set. Your style, so to speak. They have agreed, since you know already anyway, that it is worth involving you to keep the balance."

I nod. I've heard the balance speech before. "So what's happened?"

"A war is threatening to break out. Usually it's something the district appointed can handle, since we try not to pick favourites or influence outcome too much. Small wars are a way of life, especially these days."

"So what's different?"

"All sides involved are too ambitious, and borders don't deter them. We believe it is the intent of at leased two of the sides to become a superpower and rule all of America. That might have worked once, but in it's current state the people would only suffer."

"And I'm expected too...?"

"Just contain it. Keep it from spilling outside the boarders of the Mojave. How you go about it, or who wins, is really up to you. Just do what you think is best."

"The Mojave?"

"It's west from here."

I think west means something to me. Wait, that's the direction where...

"Is it far?" I interrupt myself. I can't think about that.

"About a week with your bike."

I drink my beer, trying to think of a way to argue the point, but not really wanting to.

"Just think about it. I will return at one this afternoon for your answer."

I nod. He leaves.

I know full well why I'm being given so little time with this. I already have my answer, and he knows it. I had it from the moment Jones was babbling on about my instincts and I suspected what he was here for. No, the problem won't be me. I am going to need the time.

It will be a few hours still before Miles wakes up. I have until then to think about what I am going to say in one of the most difficult arguments of my life. Ugh.

I might need another beer.

Over five years ago I set off in pursuit of an enemy, and realized that the open world is exactly where I belong. I met Miles fairly early on, and often the two of us would travel together. The day I understood that I loved him, the people I was after had captured the both of us. I woke up in bonds, but the first thought was of him. It doesn't take a brotherhood scribe to see what happened next. Serenity was born about ten months later.

A soon as I was able, I continued travelling as I did before while Miles stayed home with the baby. It wasn't long before my rash actions put my family in danger and they went into hiding while I took care of the problem. I didn't think I would see them again, but he came back.

It never occurred to me to stop what I was doing, that it would keep my family safe if I did. Jones told me I would regret it if I left them, he hasn't seen his family in years. Miles told me Serenity needed me as a mother. I, personally, thought she would be better of without me. But I gave in. I love her and I want to do what's best for her, even if I don't understand it.

The decision is difficult to live with. Four years and counting, it's barely any easier than when I started. It just isn't me.

The decision was almost harder to make. I gave up more than my adventures. It was just as hard to let him walk away.

Stop it, that's really not helping.

I've been sitting here for four hours now. My beer has been empty for three and a half. I can hear the movement down the hall, Serenity running from her room to ours to jump on the bed. Squeals and giggles, Miles laughing. Her babbling is getting closer, Miles must be carrying her down the hall since I can't hear her running.

"Mommy!" In the kitchen now, Miles puts her down and she runs up to me. I scoop her up, put her on my lap.

Miles grabs her a bowl of sugar bombs; he gives me a kiss as he walks by. Serenity is babbling on about a game uncle Sky taught her, but I am only catching the odd word or so. I keep watching Miles move around the Kitchen, waiting for it to click with him that something is up. I shouldn't hold my breath and I know it, Miles has little to no instincts about people's emotions. Might actually be a good thing, makes it easier to hide how miserable I can get here. Still, in this instance it would be nice for him to start this dammed conversation since I have absolutely no fucking clue how.

"Mom?" Serenity is looking up at me expectantly. I think she must have asked me a question but I've no idea what about.

"Sorry sweetie. I'm tired." I smile down at her and I see Miles go back to his food, satisfied with my answer.

Unfortunately, Serenity did not inherit her instincts from her dad.

"What is it Mommy?" she whispers and reaches up and brushes some of my red hair out of the way. Somehow she knew to keep Miles out of the conversation. She must take after my brother more than she does either of us.

"I have to talk to your Dad about something. Do you mind playing in your room for a while?"

She looks between us then nods understandingly and hops down.

"Where you going sweetie?" Miles asks her as she skips by.

"I want a toy from my room!" she answers without stopping and I shortly hear her door close behind her. Sometimes it floors me how incredible that little girl is.

I look back at Miles, who is already eating again. I play with my empty beer bottle, hoping that he realizes that even I don't often have a beer for breakfast. I know I have to start this. I'm not usually such a chicken shit.

I want to leave, to go to this war in the west. Swing my sword, squeeze my trigger, ride my bike again. I want to fight again, like I do in my dreams. Will I go anyway, if he tells me not to? I think I might. I hope it doesn't come to that.

"Jones was here this morning," I state simply, thinking even he would realize what that means.

"Really? That man has the oddest of visiting hours. You can wake me next time, I don't mind." Still not enough. Un-fucking-believable.

"He...he has a job for me." I press on a little. This, at leased, must be enough.

Miles looks up at me, and I think he might finally be getting the idea. 'Bout dammed time.

"What kind of job?"

I sigh, I know he gets it now but I am still going to have to spell it out for him.

"Miles, what kind of job would Jones be bringing me? The same kinds I used to do, that Jones does." I am a little short with him. Miles doesn't know about the guardians, but even he has a vague idea about the kind of man Jones is. He was the one to hide Miles and Serenity when there was danger, the one who was often closely involved in my misadventures.

Miles sighs too, and lays down his spoon on the table.

"Well then, what are you going to do."

I am thrown by the question. Not how I expected this to go at all. I am not prepared for this.

"I...um...what do you...? You aren't going to tell me how much the baby needs me? That my life of extremes is behind me? That I will put my family in danger, and myself, for no good reason?" I realize I am grinning despite myself because this just might be far easier than I thought. I can already feel the wind in my hair as I ride off to the dreams I've been holding back for four years.

"No. I been coming to realize that I need to let you go off again, that this has been a mistake. I just never know how to bring it up. On top of that, I don't want to lose you. I love you, despite what my holding here might make it seem. I have only just been realizing that, in the last four months or so. I see that you have been living like a zombie, I notice the worried glances your brother and parents give you. Probably this has been going on since day one but I...Well, you know how observant I am." He puts his head in his hands. I am not really sure what to do, so I get up and walk over to him and sit on the edge of the table beside him. He looks up at me, and I can't understand the pain I can see there.

"Aurora" and he is pleading. Pleading for what?

"What is it? What do you think is going to happen?"

"You won't come back," he whispers.

"Oh fuck. I'll be fine. I'm tough, I've been up against pretty impossible odds before."

"I know. I didn't say you were going to die. I said you won't come back. You won't want to."

My stomach clenches. Somewhere I know that he is right to worry. Once I feel my freedom...

"I'll come back. I promise. I will come back. Try not to worry, even if I am a while. It is a big job Jones has me doing. But if it takes even a year or longer, I will be back." I am swearing this oath to myself as well as him. You have to come back. You owe him that much, him and Serenity both.

"No matter what." I tell myself, and him. He just smiles weakly at me.

It hits me. I'm going to do this. I am going to put these four years behind me, even just for a little while. I laugh out loud and walk over to the locker that hides my sword from view. I open it up, and I feel warm at the site of it, like a long lost friend. The weight is wonderful in my hands, and I am laughing again before I realize it. My sword, I think, my Day Breaker. It's so good to have you back. I turn and see Miles smiling at me, though with a little less enthusiasm than I feel.

And I feel more than enthusiasm. I feel excitement. Adrenalin. Joy. I feel alert and, in a strange way, awake, as though I only just got up after a fresh, if overdrawn, sleep. I finally feel awake.

"You know something?" I grin, walking over to the fridge.

"What's that?" Miles responds with unneeded hesitation.

"I think I am going to have a second beer after all."


End file.
